7 signs you're wasting your talent
Your resume isn't changing - when you aren't moving forward you are sliding back - if your job consists of repetition of the same old duties your dammed-up forward energy is hurting you and the paycheck is not enough to keep you there Your star isn't rising - if you plod forward an inch at a time on the job and the people who could influence your career path or share some words acknowledging your impact don't do it, you're wasting your gifts - you have big things to offer the rest of us, and you won't be able to do that if the folks around you can't see what you bring Your flame isn't growing - flame grows when you turn inward to retrace your path and get the learning from it - flame flickers and starts to go ou when you beat up on yourself or let other people do it - flame burns more brightly when you step outside your comfort zone and remind yourself that you are an insanely awesome person with tremendous talents to share - flame diminishes when you let people tell you you won't achieve and what you can't do - step out there and do what they said you couldn't - living well is the best revenge Your muscles aren't getting bigger - if you're not getting better at spotting and calling attention to stupid, talent-repelling and anti-human statements, ideas practices and policies at work, then your truth-telling muscles are atrophying - get yourself into a place where you can find your voice and speak your truth a little more very day Your sphere of influence isn't expanding - in the right job people will notice what you do and thank you for it even though it's your job - people will ask you to take on more and try new things once they see what you can handle Your Marketability Isn't Improving - your marketability plummets when you dont have new Dragon-Slaying Stories to tell, and that happens when you don't get to do anything new - no employer is worth damaging your resume for - you're better off contracting and gaining new resume fodder than becoming a person who does the same thing day after day for years on end - who's excited about hiring a person like that, a person with his gut instincts stifled and flame nearly snuffed? You're not moving down your path - everything else fall will fall into line when you remember that nobody has the right to dim your flame - if they don't get you, they don't deserve you -- and if you're casting your pearls before swine, you're better off letting your talents shine forth on a bigger, brighter stage! The job I've got sees me as a cog in a machine. I need a job where they see Abishek, and see what I can do for them. He can take time to decide what he wants to do next. He can look at what he wants: what would the characteristics of his next, ideal job be? http://humanworkplace.com/abishek-next/